1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to atomizers and, in particular, to a new and useful dual-fluid atomizer having a unique single exit orifice and replaceable wear materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are many types of atomizers that have been developed in order to atomize a fluid medium into a mist of fine particle size. Most atomizer designs are classified in one of the following categories: 1) hydraulic or mechanical atomizers wherein atomization is accomplished by discharging a fluid at high pressure through an orifice; 2) dynamic atomizers such as a high speed rotary disk or cup; and 3) dual-fluid atomizers in which fluid atomization is achieved by combining a liquid with a compressed gas such as air or steam.
Dual-fluid atomizers are further subdivided into two basic types, depending on the location where the atomizing gas and liquid are mixed, i.e. external to the atomizer or internal to the atomizer. With external mix dual-fluid atomizers, the gas and liquid streams are mixed external to the atomizer housing by impinging one jet against the other. With internal mix dual-fluid atomizers, the atomizing gas and liquid streams are mixed internal to the atomizer and discharged through single or multiple exit orifices.
For erosive applications where particle-laden liquids, i.e. slurries, are the atomized fluid, the type of atomizer is limited by practical constraints. These constraints include flow capacity, the required size of droplets in the atomized spray (i.e. particle size distribution), the size of internal flow passages, the physical durability of the atomizer components (i.e. service life), the atomizers sensitivity with respect to the degradation of performance due to dimensional change caused by the corrosive and/or erosive nature of the fluid to be atomized, and commercially acceptable energy requirements to produce the atomized spray.
There are many different internal mix dual-fluid atomizers that have been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,878 and 5,129,583 disclose two types of dual-fluid atomizers which are currently used.